


Maan cyar'ika

by potooyoutoo



Series: Jedi Advisor AU [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crush at First Sight, M/M, Teen Crush, awkward teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potooyoutoo/pseuds/potooyoutoo
Summary: 60 BBY - Ordo is excited to meet some real jetiise, but no one warned him one of them was going to be so darn cute.
Relationships: Bardan Jusik/Null-11 | Ordo Skirata
Series: Jedi Advisor AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Maan cyar'ika

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy a fun little look at some adorable teens being cute. :)
> 
> If you haven't checked out mandoa.org, do so! It's an awesome resource for the Mando'a language and has been invaluable as I write these.
> 
> This fic is part of a wider AU in which the True Mandalorians made an alliance with the Galactic Republic which included having a chosen Jedi Advisor appointed to work with the Mand’alor.

Ordo knew about the jetii who Ba’buir Krom kept around, but he’d never had a reason to meet the man. The few times Ordo had seen the jetii, he had looked grumpy and mean, but not like Ba’Vaudu sometimes did. No, it was more like he had a blaster permanently shoved up his shebs. Kal’buir had laughed when Ordo mentioned that, but now, tagging along beside Jaster as Ba’vodu Rav and buir led the way to the hangar they were supposed to be meeting him in, Ordo figured he should keep that little observation to himself.

Usually the jetii would come and go as he pleased, being one of Ba’buir Krom’s advisors and all, but apparently he was bringing someone new along with him this time and had asked buir specifically if he minded Ordo or one of his vode being there to greet this newcomer. Ordo had practically preened when Mereel had politely declined in favor of training with Ba’vodu Ahni and Kal’buir had shut down any requests from their younger vode to join, citing that they were still in school and needed to see to that responsibility. And so Ordo got to tag along to meet this mystery person.

The spaceport was busy as ever, but Ba’vodu Rav and buir seemed to know where they were going, leading the way through the crowds with practiced ease. Excitement starting to get the better of him, Ordo leaned over and rapped on Jaster’s pauldron to get his attention. “Vod, who do you think the old jetii’s brought with him?”

“He’s got a name, you know.”

“Yeah, but calling him Zey ruins the mystique.”

Raising an eyebrow, Jaster smirked. “‘Mystique’? That’s a pretty fancy word, Ord’ika. You been reading Jaing’s romance novels again?”

Sticking out his tongue, he shoved Jaster’s shoulder. “Please, Jaing’s taste in romance novels are way too tame for my tastes. I need more adventure, more  _ excitement _ .”

“Ah,” Jaster fixed his eyes ahead and continued with a straight face, “So you finally found  _ Vau’s _ stash, I see.”

Panic flooding his system, Ordo whirled around. “Wha--? I--I don’t know what you mean…?”

“That sounded a lot more like a question than a statement, vod’ika,” Jaster teased, ruffling Ordo’s hair and chuckling at the bright red flush now covering Ordo’s cheek. “Don’t worry. It’ll be our little secret. Just remember to take everything you read with a grain of salt, vod, and if you ever need any  _ real _ advice on how to--”

“Nope!” Ordo shoved his hands hurriedly over Jaster’s mouth, cutting off whatever he was about to say. “Don’t need to be talking about that with you. Don’t need to talk about any of this at all, ever. Thanks.”

Just then, they passed into one of the hangar bays, a smaller one meant for transports, and made their way towards a ship that appeared to have just set down. Ordo spent quite a lot of time learning about ships, something about the construction of them just sparking all the right places in his brain. This one was of clear Republic make, several years out of date, but clearly well kept. As Ordo began mentally running through the ship’s technical specs (and how he would upgrade them to make the ship totally  _ awesome _ ), the ramp began lowering and two figures stepped out into the hangar bay. The first was Zey, his familiar scowl and frankly uncomfortable looking robes in place, but the second…

He was young, no older than Ordo himself, and seemed to be radiating an aura of warmth that Ordo would swear he could feel even from meters away. Draped in tunics similar to Zey’s, but lighter in color, he stood a step behind Zey, hands clasped politely in front of him. His hair was a soft, sandy blonde, cut in an horribly unflattering short style, a long, thin braid trailing down behind his ear and a dumb little ponytail sticking out just above his nape. Still, when he turned those dark green eyes on Ordo, it was all Ordo could do to keep breathing.

“Good to see you again, Master Zey,” Ba’vodu Rav greeted politely, her expression saying that it wasn’t actually all that good to see him.

“You as well, Captain Bralor.” Zey’s flat brown stare took in the rest of their group. “Skirata.”

“Zey.”

Cutting in with an air of annoyance that Ordo had long ago learned to avoid at all costs, Ba’vodu Rav said, “So, would you do us the kindness of introducing your young guest?”

Waving for the young man to step forward, Zey said, “This is my Padawan, Bardan Jusik. He’s been completing some training at the Temple for the last few years, but he’s been cleared to join me here for the time being. Padawan Jusik, this is Captain Rav Bralor, Kal Skirata, the Mand’alor’s son, Jaster Mereel, and Ordo Skirata.”

Bowing politely, Jusik smiled at each of them in turn as he said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

“The pleasure is ours, Padawan Jusik. Welcome to Mandalore.” Ba’vodu Rav held her arm out and Ordo almost swooned when Jusik took it confidently in the Mando style.

As if sensing Ordo’s predicament, Jaster leaned over, grin evident in his voice as he whispered, “So, about that advice, vod…”

“Ord’ika!” Snapping to attention, Ordo turned toward his buir, face burning slightly in embarrassment.

“Y-Yes, buir?”

“You and Jaster are in charge of showing Jusik around. He’ll be staying with us for a few days to get adjusted.”

If Jaster wasn’t laughing before, he was certainly laughing now. Ordo swallowed thickly, putting on his best attempt at not looking like a panicked nerf, and replied, “Sure thing, buir!”

Slapping an arm around Ordo’s shoulders, Jaster added, “Don’t worry, ba’vodu. Ordo and I’ll show Jusik a good time. Right, vod?”

“R-right.”

Satisfied, Kal’buir turned back to Zey and Ba’vodu Rav, the three of them walking off as they discussed something with heads bowed together. Chuckling, Jaster released Ordo and walked over to Jusik, holding his arm out in greeting. “It’s nice to meet you, Padawan Jusik. I’m Jaster.”

“Please, call me Bardan. Anything else sounds weirdly formal.”

_ Kriff _ , Ordo thought,  _ even his  _ voice _ is adorable _ .

“Bardan it is, then.” Jaster stepped back, grabbing Ordo’s shoulder to haul him forward. “And this awkward dik’ut is Ordo. Say hello, Ordo.”

Shaking Jaster’s hand off, Ordo scowled. “I’m not a little kid, vod.” Holding his hand out, he clasped forearms with Bardan, reveling in the warmth and firmness of the young jetii’s grip. “I’m Ordo.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Ordo.”

_ Abort, abort, abort! _ “Y-Yeah… uh, you too.” Releasing Bardan’s arm hurriedly, Ordo stuttered, “So, uh… what would you like to see?”

Bardan smiled, head tilting slightly and green eyes glittering. “Everything.”

_ Oh, kriffing hells. _


End file.
